


Wait a minute, we're step-brothers?!

by mylongestoof



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Christine is friendship goddess, Don't Ask, F/F, Gay Michael Mell, I mean, Insecure Michael, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, Jeremy's mom is named kathy bc i hate that name, M/M, Michael came out, Michael's dad is a mean, Michael's is mickey, Oh, Protective Michael, Reincarnation, Romantic Soulmates, Soft Love, Step-Brothers, a for real bitch, and hes dating Peter Parker, and the squip is human, as in Spiderman, i cant even bring myself to do that, imagine kathy's voice as Tammy from Parks and Rec, it just be like that tho, jeremy's mom is a mean, not personal dont say anything, not slow burn, now you can hear it aaaaah, the squips name is eric bc im basic af, they're soulmates from a different life, yep peter parker is in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylongestoof/pseuds/mylongestoof
Summary: Jeremy Heere has a soulmate. He's been dreaming of this tan-skinned beauty for all of his life, as normal soulmates do.Then his mother marries this strange, homophobic man, who brings a familiar face into Jeremy's life."Let me get this right. Your step-brother is your soulmate?"





	1. Jeremy is furry confirmed??? [NOT CLICKBAIT]

**Author's Note:**

> hey dudes,  
> this was really short so bear with me. It takes a while for me to get into the story I'm writing.

When Jeremy was down, he confided in his dreams to lift him up. In his dream world, he saw all that he needed to see. All that he needed to know that someone needed him to be there. It was his escape, and he longed for the day where his dreams would become a reality.

 

This concept of soulmates was a little different than Jeremy had heard. In your past life, you died and were brought back into this new one. For Jeremy, he could tell his past life was a little strange. There were these pill computers that nearly took over the student body. Luckily, Jeremy’s soulmate saved him.

 

Only, in that world, Jeremy didn’t realize it was the stunning, Filipino male who wore dorky glasses. No, Jeremy’s eyes were on someone different. Jeremy did not like past-life him because of this. Sure, the girl was nice, but this guy was his soulmate! He was meant to be with this person. Jeremy doesn’t know if he ever did get with him. Hopefully, it will change in this life. Everything will be alright.

 

Jeremy’s summer had just started, and he was pumped. He was seventeen, and it was his mission to find his soulmate. Jeremy was truly soulmate obsessed. He had told his father that he wanted to travel around, and keep an eye on the new people who moved into town. Hell, Jeremy even contacted his mother to see if she had maybe seen a very pretty dark skinned person. She, being the homophobic Jew, gave examples of only women. Jeremy couldn’t blame her, though. He hadn’t told her who his soulmate was.

 

One day, though, Jeremy received a call from her. Sure, they sometimes spoke through e-mail, but she had never called before. It frightened him, in all honesty. So, like the “teen rebel” he is, he answered it.

 

“H-Hello?” He answered, timidly.

 

“Jeremy! Hello, it’s your mom, Kathy! I have some great news.” She shouted, in the shrill voice she had.

 

“Oh, hi. What’s the news?” God, Jeremy hoped she wasn’t pregnant. Though, what he heard next was worse.

 

“I’m getting married!” Ah, fuck. Jeremy couldn’t believe she did it, “Well, I already have, but they want to meet you. Would you please spend a few days with me?” She asked. Jeremy could hear the resentment in her voice.

 

Jeremy did not want to meet the family, but he knew he must. He would have to see them on his second Thanksgiving, and Christmas (even though he was Jewish).

 

“Uh, okay. When d-” 

 

She interrupted him, “Oh awesome! I’ll come pick you up with your new step-brother tomorrow! You’ll love them, Jeremy. They are awesome!”

 

Yeah, Jeremy was sure they were awesome. He actually didn’t, and was dreading this meeting. What if his step-brother was a jock, and messed with him the whole time? What if his new step-dad was a Nazi?! Well, that was taking it too far, but it could happen. Jeremy didn’t want it to happen.

 

It was a new setting, though. Jeremy might meet his soulmate, and it might lead him to happiness. So, it was worth it. Jeremy had already been in love with his soulmate for many years, and he would do anything to see them in person. Even go through the hell that is his mother.


	2. Man, that car is shiny...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy meets a certain somebody.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It's Michael, who else did you expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jolly morning to you all

It was eight in the morning, and Jeremy was fully awake and functional. His mother, and new step-brother, were going to pick him up at nine, and Jeremy was very, very, very, very, very, VERY nervous. Sure, he hadn’t seen his mother since she had left, and maybe he hated her entire being, but this was new! Jeremy’s therapist said that going through new things was good for his mental health.

  
  


“JEREMY!” Jeremy’s father yelled. 

  
  


“What?!” Jeremy yelled back. It was followed by silence, and Jeremy groaned. Why did parents never respond when you yelled back? It was sort of confusing to Jeremy. Like, why yell your name without saying why you yelled the name?

  
  


Jeremy slowly walked downstairs with his bag, and set it on the couch. His dad was wearing pants, finally!

  
  


“Jeremy, your mother is outside. Why is she outside?” His dad asked, looking out of the window.

  
  


“I’m going to her house for a week, dad. I told you this yesterday.”

  
  


Jeremy’s dad nodded, “Yeah, I remember. So, do you go, and I just stay here, or…”

  
  


Jeremy picked up his bag, regretting that he had put it down in the first place, “I’m going out, ‘kay? See you later.” Jeremy opened the door, and waved goodbye at his dad.

  
  


Holy crap, his mother had a very shiny, probably expensive car. If she had put a sign that said, “Hey look, I’m rich!” on it, it would attract less attention because the sign kept the harmful shine of the car away from people’s eyes. Like, christ, it was painful to look at.

  
  


Jeremy was squinting the whole time as he ran to the car. The pain finally stopped when he got in the backseat.

  
  


“Jeremy! Hello, dear. This is Michael, your step-brother, and...are you even listening?” His mother, Kathy, asked.

  
  


Jeremy nodded, “I am, the car was just really bright.”  

  
  


His eyes adjusted, and he looked at his mother. She was smiling at him, like the Other Mother from Coraline. Jeremy did not like this one bit, and turned his attention to the other person in the car. A shorter guy sat on the other side of the car, and was staring at his phone. Jeremy wondered what he should do to get to know his new step-brother.

  
  


“Uh, h-hi, I’m Jeremy.” Jeremy stuttered.

  
  


The boy looked up, and Jeremy nearly choked on his own breath. This boy was from his dreams. This was his soulmate! The boy’s eyes clearly showed surprise, and Jeremy assumed that he had dreams too.

  
  


“I’m...Michael.” He turned off his phone, and sat up, “I don't know what so say.” He laughed awkwardly, and looked down at his hands.

  
  


Jeremy was surprised at how similar he was compared to the past life version of him. Sure, he expected him to look the same, but it was truly a wonder that he acted like the version of himself that Jeremy began to know and love.

  
  


“I mean, this is hardly an introduction. I’ve felt like I’ve known you for years.” Jeremy was feeling pretty confident just being around him. Maybe it was just a soulmate thing.

  
  


Michael nodded in agreement, “I could say the same thing.” Michael looked at Kathy to see if she was listening. She was not, so he continued, talking quietly, “Especially after that weird pill thing. What was that about?”

  
  


Jeremy couldn’t say. He had a few theories, though. Maybe in the past life, there was this drug that Jeremy took. Jeremy knew he would never take drugs of any kind in this life. He was a good boy.

  
  


“I don’t know. I’m really....it’s just….god, I don’t know.” Jeremy couldn’t put his excitement and relief into words. He just found the person he has been searching for, and he was happy. Sure, it was his step-brother, but he knew they wouldn’t be step-brothers for long Jeremy’s mother had been married more than twice, and Michael wasn’t the first step-sibling he had, but he was the most important.

  
  


Whatever happened, though, Jeremy would be ready to go through it. This wouldn’t end up like his previous life. Jeremy was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sub 2 slazo thanks


	3. Peter Parker/The Squip: In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a side to the story, remember???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poo

Michael would be lying if he said he got crushes easily. Michael would be lying if he said that he had this livelong crush on the boy of his dreams, literally. Michael would be lying if he said he wasn’t dreaming of this pale faced boy for as long as he could remember. Michael met this man today, and found that seeing him in real life was better than seeing him in his dream, where anything could go. Michael could feel him, and he could talk to him. He was real now.

  
  


But they were step-brothers, and his father was very homophobic. So, there was a big question in Michael’s mind. Was it right to love him? His heart kept saying yes, but his mind said no. Jeremy did not give a care about it, what with his constant accidental touches and shameless flirting that seemed to get Jeremy riled up more than Michael. It was sweet, really. Michael kept falling down a spiral that was Jeremy, and he knew he couldn't. His father would destroy him and never speak to him again.

  
  


Michael didn’t mind that, since he had his two moms, but he wouldn’t see Jeremy anytime soon. Maybe he could confide in his friend, Peter, about this. Surely he had more knowledge about soulmates and what to do when your soulmate is your step-brother than Michael had, right? As soon as Michael got home, which took forty minutes with Kathy’s very fast and not safe driving, he called Peter as soon as possible.

  
  


“What’s up, homeslice?” Peter answered, in his timid voice that was strangely confident.

  
  


“I met him, Peter! I met my soulmate!” Michael whispered loudly, making sure his father, or Jeremy, didn’t hear.

  
  


There was silence, which was followed by Peter speaking to someone else, “So, Eric says congratulations. Who is he?”

  
  


Michael did not like Eric, Peter’s soulmate. He was rude and a know-it-all, but he cared about Peter, and Michael thought it was a good trait to have. “Well, his name is Jeremy, and he’s my...step-brother…”

  
  


Peter sighed, “Well, you have a very short end of the stick here, friend. Tell me about Jeremy in this life. God knows I have heard of him in your wack sex dreams.”

  
  


Michael groaned, “They weren’t sex dreams, Peter!”

  
  


Peter was laughing on the other end, “Oh, yes they were. We both know that past life Michael had a sex drive the size of the empire state building. Forget this, tell me about Jeremy.”

  
  


“Well,” Michael begun, “He has the same atmosphere, but he acts different. He was more confident when he spoke to me versus his mother. We had the same memories, which was good. He was really pretty. His hair was super bouncy, and he kept on getting annoyed when it covered his face. His eyes were two different colors, Peter! One was, like, a brown/green, and the other was blue. God, I wish I could draw, it would be perfect.”

  
  


Peter interrupted him, “You can draw, Michael.”

  
  


Michael suddenly remembered that he could draw, “Oh shit, you’re right! Okay, so I’m going to go. Are you still on for tomorrow?” Michael asked.

  
  


Peter nodded, “Of course I am. I’m bringing Eric, by the way. You bring Jeremy, too! I want to meet him and ask about the past life thing. Sure, it wasn’t as interesting as me being Spiderman, but it was cool. Don’t forget to ask Jeremy about how he thinks of Spiderm-”

  
  


Michael hung up, and laughed. It was true that Peter was Spiderman in his past life. In fact, Eric met Spiderman, in his past life, because he was some sort of robot thing. Michael never paid attention, but he knew that Eric met him and was super in love or some gay shit like that.

  
  


Michael picked up his computer with his drawing tablet, and opened his computer. Now, Michael had a very handsome muse to draw, and you best believe that he was going to draw the SHIT out of Jeremy.

  
  
  
  


After an hour of that, Michael decided he needed a break, and went downstairs. His father was at work at this point, and Kathy was probably sleeping or murdering innocent babies. Michael didn’t like Kathy that much, but she wasn’t as bad as his father. He knew that in an emergency with anything that he couldn’t go to his mothers for, Kathy would be there, because she cared a little bit.

  
  


Michael swore his whole world lit up when he saw Jeremy at the dinner table, writing in his notebook. He took in the sight for a little while, noticing how Jeremy frowned when he had to erase something, and how he showed expressions when he wrote something. Most of them were happy; he smiled when a happy thing happened, or nodded in agreement with a character.

  
  


“What are you writing?” Michael asked, moving to sit down at the table with Jeremy. Michael thought that it was interesting that he was into art and shit, while Jeremy seemed to be a decent writer.

  
  


Jeremy immediately covered the paper, and looked up, “mICHAEL!” His voice cracked, and his face was all red. Michael thought it was really cute.

  
  


“What? I didn’t read it. I don’t like it when people look over my art, so I won’t read over yours.”

  
  


Jeremy nodded, and closed his notebook, “Sorry, I’m just, you know, a little shy.”

  
  


Michael nodded. He understood. “It’s fine. You don’t have to share with me.” He smiled, and Jeremy looked at the ground. You could cut the tension with a knife.

  
  


“So, we’re soulmates…” Michael started out with.

  
  


Jeremy looked back up, “Not to be rude to your dad, but it isn’t going to last long. My mom has done this before.”

  
  


Michael sighed in relief, “Great. I don’t think my father could handle me dating my step-brother. He would probably kick me out.”

  
  


Jeremy nodded, “I would definitely be sent back home. My mom knows that she can’t do anything to me, because my dad would probably call the cops on her.”

  
  


Michael laughed, “My moms would do that, but they would be nice about it. A passive-aggressive 911 call.”

  
  


Jeremy smiled, “Wait, did you say you would date me?”

  
  


Michael shook his head, “Hearing things, Jere. Hey, wanna come with me to meet my best friend, and his...friend/asshole, Eric?”

  
  


Jeremy lit up, “Of fucking course! I would love to meet them!”

  
  


Michael shook his head and laughed, “Not Eric. He’s such a cock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game was awesome last night. I can't believe [TEAM] won. hahaha


	4. Eric isn't that bad, chill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eric the boi he is a cool boi 
> 
>  
> 
> B E A N S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the

Michael was driving to Peter’s, and he realized that he was driving in the car with his soulmate. It put things into perspective, and he was suddenly self-conscious about everything. What if Jeremy hated Eric? Well, actually, everyone did, so it didn’t matter. What if Jeremy hated Peter? What if Jeremy hated his car? What if Jeremy hated his driving?

  
  


Of course, Jeremy didn’t hate his driving. He was so nice, and soft. He wasn’t  _ soft  _ soft, but he was personality soft. He had a pastel vibe in this life. Maybe he had one in his past life. Michael doubted it. Jeremy seemed super hardcore in his past life.

  
  


“Okay, so tell me more about this Eric guy! Did you, like, know him in your past life?” Jeremy asked. Michael could tell what he was getting at.

  
  


“No, but he looks like a teenage Keanu Reeves, if you have ever seen anyone like him.” Michael laughed at the thought of it. He looked so stupid, all the time.

  
  


Jeremy laughed with him, “God, I can only imagine.”

  
  


Michael made a sound similar to a dying bird, and pulled into Peter’s driveway. Peter liked decorating his house for seasons or holidays, so his house had lots of fake sun flowers and this weird sign on his door.

  
  


Jeremy jumped out of the car and rushed to open the door for Michael. It confused him, because he didn’t know why he was being super nice. It seemed a bit weird.

  
  


“Why did you do that?” Michael asked, closing the door, and putting his keys in his pocket.

  
  


Jeremy shrugged, “I don’t know. I wanted to be a gentleman, I guess.” Jeremy smiled, “Please don’t tell them about this.”

  
  


Michael smirked. He would totally tell Peter about this. Though, it would take another world war for Michael to open up to Eric. Considering the thought made Michael want to puke.

  
  


Michael grabbed Jeremy’s hand, and walked up to Peter’s front door. Then he knocked the dreaded knock. A knock so dreaded about what may lie beyond that door. Peter could be smooching Eric. That was truly the worst thing that Michael could imagine.

  
  


Peter quickly answered it, and looked up at Jeremy, “Jesus Christ, he’s so tall!” Peter yelled.

  
  


Michael sniffed the air, “He’s here.”

  
  


Peter groaned, “Michael, please not in front of him.”

  
  


Jeremy looked concerned, “Uh, who is here, Michael? Do I need to shoot him?”

  
  


Eric slowly stepped out of the shadows, and looked lovingly at Peter, “Oh, you must be Jeremy.”

  
  


Michael hated how he said Jeremy. It was absolutely horrible. Michael wanted to punch his face in. He looked over to Jeremy, who was wide eyed and fearful.

  
  


“I-It’s you…” Jeremy gasped, and covered his face.

  
  


Eric looked very confused, “Uh, excuse me, what?” Michael hated his soft voice.

  
  


Jeremy wiped his face, “You’re the Squip.”

  
  


Eric sighed, “Yes, I get that a lot. Apparently, Keanu Reeves as a teenager is a default.”

  
  


Michael was confused, “Uh, what? Is it about that robot thing?”

  
  


Peter rolled his eyes, “Eric wasn’t human in his last life, Michael. Obviously, Jeremy had a Squip.”

  
  


Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand, “Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine.” He smiled, and pulled him inside.

  
  


Michael nodded, and let himself be dragged into hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what teenage Keanu Reeves looks like:
> 
>  
> 
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcThTNfXwt1bsZghIcZMAogX4D7WPR2ucdjhgtwb_RdpnjXvPuie
> 
>  
> 
> (I chose the edgy one)

**Author's Note:**

> bye dudes


End file.
